


Scritch 'n' Scratch

by CaseyStar



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 Entries [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013, challenge two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Inspired by :</b> <a href="http://i.imgur.com/injACeD.gif">Gif #2</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scritch 'n' Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr [ kcsplace](http://kcsplace.tumblr.com), so come say hello here if you want.

Merlin had never liked being on top before he’d met Arthur. Said he felt too exposed, his whole gangly body on show for the dubious pleasure of the man beneath; he’d been too self-conscious to let go, to lose himself, too focused on making sure he looked his best, a difficult proposition, overwhelmingly aware of his narrow chest and slim arms, the way his pale skin blotched pink when he was aroused, it all just made him want to hide in the safety of the dark, curtains drawn, lights off.

Planting his feet upon the bed, Arthur ground his hips up in small, harsh circles, hands sliding along Merlin’s sides to his hips, grappling for a firm hold on the sweat slick skin, hauling Merlin down onto his cock with every thrust, seeking to get deeper faintly aware of the headboard banging a new dent into the wall.

God he loved this, loved having Merlin astride him, seeing the difference between when they’d first gotten together, Merlin all angles and flushed cheeks, eyes embarrassed as he hunched forward over Arthur, trying to hide his body. Now though, Merlin was uninhibited, chasing his pleasure as Arthur released one hip, ran his hand up to Merlin’s neck, fingers threading into the damp strands of hair and hauling Merlin’s lips towards his own, mollified at the loss of the sweet, sweet depth and heat by the panting slick of Merlin’s mouth, those swollen lips sucking against his, agile tongue fucking into Arthur’s mouth to the same rhythm of their hips.

Merlin was convinced he couldn’t get enough of Arthur, like this, like he was only for Merlin; all arrogance stripped away, all sarcastic retorts and scathing jabs fallen back amongst the trail of clothes that led to their bed. If anyone had asked him, back before Arthur had muttered ‘Sod it,’ during their Wii Fit Friday Competition, dropped his controller and tackled a startled but more than willing Merlin onto the armchair, mouth gentle but insistent as Arthur’s hands slid beneath Merlin’s shirt, back before kisses and dates and love and shared keys, Merlin would have bet Arthur to be a bit of a selfish lover. Arthur had set about ruthlessly proving Merlin wrong.

“Arthur,” the moan little more than a whisper as Merlin squirmed, the feel of Arthur’s nails scoring down his spine and along his ribs, that gorgeous ring stuttering along his skin, the silver band a dull pressure in comparison. He couldn’t keep up kissing Arthur, his lips clumsy, grunts punching out into the air with each thrust as Arthur scratched his nails down Merlin’s sides once more. Merlin couldn’t help it, back bowing, head lolling heavy backwards as he struggled upright, leaning back on Arthur’s knees for support, hands running down Arthur’s arms to his hands, retuning them both to his hips, pressing down in silent urge for Arthur to keep them there as he splayed his legs even wider across Arthur’s hips, thighs burning as he rode Arthur faster as he pressed one hand against Arthur’s chest for leverage, the sweaty chest hair crinkly beneath his fingers, nipple a hard peak beneath his palm. 

“Touch,” Arthur bit out, palms itching to reach for the teasing length of Merlin’s cock, so hard and slick as it bounced in time to Merlin’s wild movements, slapping against his stomach. “I want,” he dug his nails into Merlin’s hips, clinging to where he knew Merlin wanted his hands, “I want –please - Merlin, God- show me.”

Merlin smirked as he sat back further, slowing his hips to little more than rocking, free hand circling Arthur’s bared nipple, rolling it between his fingers before sliding them down Arthur’s stomach and up onto his own thigh, teasing them both. Merlin bypassed his cock and scratched instead through the black hair that trailed from his navel to his groin, swirling the short hairs before dipping down to cradle his balls in his palm, already tight and high against his body.

“Merliiin,” his name was like a curse, spat out from behind gritted teeth. 

“This?” Merlin circled his cock loosely, hips fucking forward into his fist and back onto Arthur’s cock as he stared down at his lover lower lip bitten between his teeth. “This what you want? To watch me?”

Arthur grunted his response, fingernails digging harsh into Merlin’s skin.

“Then watch.”


End file.
